


Are You SURE That’s a Halloween Costume?

by orphan_account



Series: Two part Kinktober for the Memeteam [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Butt Plugs, Did someone say bottom Mattsun? Okay good, Did someone say power bottom Makki? No? Too bad, First attempt at smut please forgive me, Handcuffs, Kinktober Day 13: Medical Play, M/M, Makki takes control in the bedroom, Mattsun is weak and so am I, Overstimulation because I'm an asshole, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short stint of a blindfold, Stiletto Heels, fluff at the end, nurse outfit, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kinktober Day 13: Medical PlayHanamaki wanted to show off his new costume to Matsukawa... That's all.It's not his fault that neither of them have an innocent bone in their bodies.





	

“Mattsun, you wanna come over later and see my Halloween costume?”

 

It was such a simple and innocent question. How did it turn into this?

 

Matsukawa was sitting on the edge of Hanamaki’s bed, wearing a blindfold. Hanamaki had told him to come over after their Saturday lectures, but when they got to his house there was nobody home. They each took a quick shower to relax, and before Matsukawa could put on more than a pair of boxers he was being shoved onto the bed, his eyes covered, and told to wait.

 

It had been about 5 minutes and Matsukawa knew his boyfriend was up to something. Before his anxiety could build up to worry a unique sound reached his ears.

 

_Click. Click. Click._

 

_Jesus fucking Christ, he’s wearing heels._

 

The clicking got louder as Hanamaki got closer to the bedroom. The louder the clicking got the more Matsukawa’s back straightened. Once Hanamaki was standing in front of Matsukawa he placed a hand on Matsukawa’s chest, leaned down next to his ear, and purred,

 

“I need you to lay down for me, _Issei_.”

 

The way Hanamaki said his name went straight to his dick. Hanamaki’s hand gently pushed him back until he was laying with his head against the pillows. Before he realized what was happening Hanamaki had brought his arms above his head and there was suddenly more clicking as something fuzzy snapped around his wrists.

 

The blindfold was quickly pulled off and Matsukawa looked above his head. He was handcuffed to the headboard and the cuffs were furry and black. He turned back to Hanamaki to ask why but the words died in his throat.

 

Hanamaki stood by the edge of the bed, hands behind his back, in a short erotic nurse outfit. The white fabric with sharp red accents hugged his frame and left nothing to the imagination. The muscles in his chest filled out the top and the curve of his hips was accentuated as the dress cut off about a third of the way down his thighs. As Matsukawa’s eyes continued to wander he was met with almost-sheer white thigh high stockings.

 

Before he could continue to appreciate the sight before him Hanamaki was crawling onto the bed to get between Matsukawa’s legs. He placed something Matsukawa couldn’t see to the side and looked up to meet his eyes.

 

“They’re black to match your hair, Issei, I got pink ones for me too if you want to use them later,” he said with a wink. “But for now I need you to be a good patient and lay still for me.”

 

Matsukawa closed his eyes and groaned at the thought of being able to cuff Hanamaki to the bed as he was now. His thoughts were ripped back to the present at the sudden sensation of Hanamaki’s fingers gently caressing the inside of his thighs. Hanamaki continued to rub them, eyes half lidded, then he slowly reached up and slipped his fingers under the band of Matsukawa’s boxers. Matsukawa lifted his hips to make the removal easier and Hanamaki gave him a quick kiss to the inside of his thigh to show his appreciation.

 

Matsukawa was standing at full attention and Hanamaki hummed at the sight. He got on his hands and knees and crawled up to be face to face with Matsukawa. Hanamaki’s thighs were closed together in between Matsukawa’s as he leaned over his boyfriend. He had a near predatory gaze as he looked down at Matsukawa, and Matsukawa tried to shift around to get some friction against those damn stockings that were teasing him.

 

Hanamaki growled and moved his legs further back. Matsukawa whined at the loss but was cut off by a heated kiss. Hanamaki leaned to the side to put all his weight on one arm as his other hand reached up into Matsukawa’s hair. He pulled Matsukawa’s head back slightly to deepen the kiss, and Matsukawa moaned as Hanamaki’s tongue slipped past his lips and began to wander.

 

Hanamaki pulled back and looked down to admire his work. Matsukawa was flushed and panting. His dick was straining and leaking precum despite not having been touched and he whined.

 

“Hiro, please… I need you and I’ve been good.”

 

Hanamaki hummed.

 

“I suppose you have been a good patient.”

 

Hanamaki crawled back to settle himself between Matsukawa’s thighs and licked a long stripe up from the base of his dick. Matsukawa’s hips bucked up at the sudden sensation and Hanamaki brought his hands up to hold them firmly in place.

 

“None of that now, or you won’t get what I have for you.”

 

Matsukawa struggled to keep his hips in place as Hanamaki went back to using his tongue. He licked back down his dick and started to kiss and suck at the base. One of his hands disappeared as the other came up and started to pump Matsukawa’s dick, making a point to rub a thumb against the slit.

 

Matsukawa was writhing under the ministrations and pulling at the cuffs above his head. Hanamaki leaned forward a little more and ran his tongue around the head and pulled it into his mouth. Suddenly Matsukawa felt a slick finger rub against his entrance. Hanamaki circled it a couple times then slipped the finger inside and Matsukawa threw his head back with a groan.

 

Hanamaki continued to stroke with both hands and his mouth, slowly but surely working Matsukawa open. Once he had three fingers pumping in and out of his boyfriend he suddenly took as much of Matsukawa into his mouth as he could at the same time he curled his fingers against Matsukawa’s prostate and he came with a shout. Hanamaki swallowed and continued to bob his head up and down to work Matsukawa through his orgasm. He brought his head up with a lewd pop and pulled his fingers out.

 

Hanamaki licked his lips as he sat up.

 

“Looks like you’re ready for your injection,” he said with a smile.

 

Matsukawa was still trying to catch his breath as Hanamaki grabbed his hips to turn him over. Matsukawa pulled at his cuffs as he tried to get on his elbows and knees and Hanamaki steadied his hips. Before Matsukawa could settle himself Hanamaki grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks apart. His tongue grazed over Matsukawa’s entrance and Matsukawa fell off his elbows into the bed, his legs only being kept up from Hanamaki’s support.

 

Hanamaki continued to work Matsukawa with his tongue and Matsukawa struggled to stay upright. Hanamaki tentatively took his hands off of Matsukawa’s hips to see if he could support himself and Matsukawa widened the space between his knees to keep his ass in the air. Suddenly the sound of a condom wrapper being opened reached Matsukawa’s ears and he whined at the thought of Hanamaki finally pushing into him.

 

Matsukawa lifted his head slightly to look behind him and saw Hanamaki rolling the condom over himself as he continued to work with his tongue. Hanamaki started to rub some lube between his hands to warm it up, before slicking himself. He pulled away from Matsukawa’s ass and blew cold air against his entrance to send shivers up Matsukawa’s spine. Matsukawa whined at the loss of contact before Hanamaki’s hands were firmly on his hips.

 

“Are you ready, Mattsun?”

 

Matsukawa could only nod and got no more warning before Hanamaki leaned forward, grabbed his hair, and immediately sank himself up to the hilt. Matsukawa gasped at the sudden sensation of being full, but before he could even get used to it Hanamaki began to thrust into him rapidly. Matsukawa cried out as Hanamaki continued to thrust over his sensitive prostate. Hanamaki pulled Matsukawa’s head back by his hair and leaned closer to his ear.

 

“You are such a slut. Be a good boy and cum for me, _Issei._ ”

 

Matsukawa whined as he came onto the sheets, untouched. Hanamaki continued to thrust deep into him as the sudden tightness pushed him over the edge as well. After Hanamaki rode out his own orgasm he pulled out and slowly laid Matsukawa to the side so that he wouldn’t lay down in the mess on the sheets.

 

Hanamaki pulled off the condom and tied it before stuffing it back into the wrapper. He leaned over Matsukawa with a smile and gave him a slow, sensual kiss before getting off the bed. He tossed the trash into the bin and walked out of the room, the click of his heels against the floor sending another shudder down Matsukawa’s spine.

 

Hanamaki returned with a glass of water, a couple towels and a warm wet rag. He placed the glass on the side table, laid one of the towels on the mess Matsukawa had made on the sheets then sat next to Matsukawa. He slowly wiped Matsukawa’s stomach, then began to clean the excess lube from his entrance. Matsukawa flinched, still overly sensitive and Hanamaki muttered a soft apology and tried to clean him up with as little pressure as possible.

 

After Matsukawa was cleaned up Hanamaki grabbed the glass off the side table and helped him take a drink. Matsukawa grabbed the railing he was cuffed to and pulled himself farther up the bed to get his arms in a more comfortable position.

 

“Is there a reason I’m still cuffed to the bed like this?” he asked while sinking back into the bed, sliding his eyes shut.

 

“Because we aren’t done quite yet.”

 

Matsukawa’s eyes shot open and he looked back over to Hanamaki.

 

“Hiro, I don’t really think I can take much more. That last round was already a bit much and I’m still too sensitive…”

 

Hanamaki cut him off.

 

“Oh, you won’t be getting anything else back there. It’s _my_ turn now.”

 

Matsukawa raised his eyebrows at the thought while Hanamaki crawled over and threw his leg over Matsukawa’s shoulder to straddle his face. Matsukawa looked up to see what type of heels Hanamaki had been wearing all night and was met with brilliant red stilettos that matched the accents on his outfit. Matsukawa took advantage of their new positions and rubbed his face against the stockings that had been teasing him all night. Hanamaki giggled at the sensation then hiked the skirt of his dress up over his hips before leaning forward and pulling Matsukawa’s dick into his mouth.

 

Matsukawa gasped at the sensation and clenched his eyes shut. Suddenly, a light hum got his attention and he slowly opened his eyes. Hanamaki’s ass was still hovering above his face but dead center was their vibrating pink butt plug, on its lowest setting that barely made a sound. Matsukawa grinned at the sight.

 

“You had this on the lowest setting all night? No wonder I didn’t hear it.”

 

Hanamaki only hummed in acknowledgement, sending vibrations through Matsukawa’s dick, causing him to groan.

 

“Well, we need to change that,” said Matsukawa with a smirk. That was the only warning Hanamaki got before Matsukawa stuck out his tongue and turned the dial to the highest setting.

 

Hanamaki’s arms gave out at the stimulation, forcing him to sink down and deep throat Matsukawa with a groan. The feeling of being in the wet heat of Hanamaki’s mouth and the vibrations from his groaning caused Matsukawa to throw his head back and buck his hips slightly up into Hanamaki. Hanamaki was absolutely writhing over Matsukawa, unable to contain himself.

 

Matsukawa looked forward and saw Hanamaki’s face, flushed red, with tears prickling at his eyes. The overstimulation became quickly apparent and Matsukawa lifted his head and after a few unsuccessful attempts he managed to turn the dial back down to the lowest setting. Hanamaki settled down and lifted himself off of Matsukawa, panting.

 

Matsukawa kissed the inside of his thigh and muttered, “Sorry babe,” before using his teeth to remove the device. Hanamaki shook his head and smiled back at Matsukawa.

 

“Don’t be. It was just a bit… much. It’s been in since I changed so I could do this…”

 

Hanamaki quickly switched around to hover his hips above Matsukawa’s before sinking down on Matsukawa’s dick. The sensation made him gasp and clench his eyes shut as he seated himself so that Matsukawa was in up to the hilt. Matsukawa bit back a whine as Hanamaki’s muscles twitched around him. He brought his knees up and planted his feet apart to give Hanamaki a place to put his hands and steady himself.

 

Hanamaki leaned forward with his hands resting on Matsukawa’s chest while he got used to the sensation of being filled. He squirmed a little and sighed.

 

“You’ve always been too damn big.”

 

Matsukawa smirked and asked, “Is that sass I hear?” as he thrust up into Hanamaki.

 

Hanamaki yelped and glared down at Matsukawa.

 

“Oh you want to play it like that, huh? I’d tell you to hold on tight but your hands are a bit tied up at the moment.”

 

Before Matsukawa could retort Hanamaki put his hands on Matsukawa’s knees and lifted himself up, then ground forcefully back down. Matsukawa clenched his eyes shut with a groan and Hanamaki picked up a brutal pace. Hanamaki let out increasingly higher pitched moans as he continued to bounce on Matsukawa’s dick.

 

Matsukawa stared up at his boyfriend who looked absolutely wrecked. Hanamaki’s eyes were half lidded, mouth hanging open and panting as his moaning turned into mewling and eventually whining. Hanamaki’s dick was straining, begging to be touched but Hanamaki’s hands were too busy supporting him to give it any attention.

 

Matsukawa looked up at the cuffs restraining his wrists. He recognized them as being the prop type cuffs from the website they used to buy their toys. He twisted his hands to grab the cuffs and pulled against the chain. After three attempts the chain finally snapped and the force of him pulling resulted in him nearly punching himself in the face.

 

Hanamaki looked down at Matsukawa and wordlessly begged to be touched. Matsukawa quickly spit into his hand for lubrication and started to stroke Hanamaki. Hanamaki let out a garbled mess of a moan as he came over Matsukawa’s chest, clenching down on Matsukawa who immediately followed with his completion.

 

Matsukawa’s eyes were clenched as he came when suddenly he felt Hanamaki’s weight shifting over him. He opened his eyes to see Hanamaki’s eyes slide shut as he started to fall backwards between Matsukawa’s legs. Matsukawa’s eyes widened in shock and he quickly sat up to catch Hanamaki.

 

“OI! HIRO!” shouted Matsukawa as he clutched his boyfriend to his chest. He felt soft breaths against his neck and could feel Hanamaki’s heart beating through his chest and he sighed.

 

“Jesus, don’t scare me like that,” he muttered to himself.

 

Matsukawa pulled out of Hanamaki and laid his boyfriend gingerly on the bed. Matsukawa’s legs were still like jelly after his third orgasm of the night, but he was able to reach the extra towel that Hanamaki had brought in and started to clean both of them up. After he finished he laid back down and pulled Hanamaki over so that he was laying on Matsukawa’s chest. Matsukawa wrapped his arm around his sexy nurse and held him close while placing a small kiss to the top of his head.

 

After a few minutes Hanamaki began to stir. Matsukawa slowly rubbed Hanamaki’s back as he came back to the real world and rubbed his face in Matsukawa’s chest. Matsukawa started to laugh.

 

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty.”

 

Hanamaki hummed in acknowledgement as he slowly woke up. He tilted his head up and kissed Matsukawa’s jaw, and Matsukawa leaned his head downward to capture his lips in a slow, delicate kiss. Hanamaki shifted his body to crawl up a little higher and buried his face in Matsukawa’s neck.

 

“So, what do you think of my costume this year?” he asked softly.

 

Matsukawa laughed and hugged him closer.

 

“Are you SURE that’s a Halloween costume? If it is we can just have a private party at home this year.”

 

Hanamaki giggled into his neck and Matsukawa smiled.

 

“I’m sorry I broke the cuffs though, you just bought them…”

 

Hanamaki immediately stiffened and sat up. He grabbed Matsukawa’s wrists and examined them. They were red and the lightest shade of a bruise was starting to show on the sides of both of them. He frowned and immediately reached over to the side table to grab the key and a bottle of lotion and took the cuffs off. Hanamaki kissed the inside of each wrist while muttering soft apologies, then used the lotion to start massaging Matsukawa’s wrists.

 

Matsukawa sighed as Hanamaki carefully worked his fingers to soothe the stiffness in his wrists. Once they felt loose and relieved Matsukawa pulled Hanamaki back down to lay on his chest.

 

“You need to rest right now, but thank you, they feel a lot better.” He kissed Hanamaki on the crown of his head.

 

Hanamaki wrapped his arms around Matsukawa’s torso and let himself relax; he did work hard today after all. Matsukawa started to slowly rub Hanamaki’s back, using his thumb to press into the tight muscles along Hanamaki’s spine. Hanamaki hummed and relaxed under the ministrations. After a few minutes his breath evened out and Matsukawa knew he had fallen asleep.

 

Matsukawa used his free arm to pull the blanket over them and settled back into his pillow. As he started to lull himself to sleep he had one last thought.

 

_I wonder what my costume should be this year._


End file.
